


《杂》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: 没写完的/脑洞段子





	《杂》

**Author's Note:**

> 没写完的/脑洞段子

[ 妖怪们 ]

一个脑洞，可能是什么都市传说AU，妖怪们和法师们。  
北京城红墙琉璃瓦，甜枣芦柑带霜的嫩梨，玉泉山的塔影还有钢蓝色蜻蜓，老胡同里有一扇纸糊的窗户，窗户上被戳了个小洞，传说是某只小狐狸咬出来的。桌上外卖塑料盒里除了黄焖鸡就是炒饼，蓝花碗里装着半块豌豆黄，切成片的红瓤冰西瓜，沙甜沙甜。怕小狐狸吃多了拉肚子，穿黄T恤的法师日常趿拉着拖鞋把盘子端到衣柜顶。小狐狸气得呜呜叫，大热天把棕红的毛毛尾巴缠在人脖子上，一口咬住T恤正面那只卡通小熊不松口。  
咱先撒手行不行？  
不行！  
狐狸跳下来变成个眼尾上翘的男孩，踮着脚把西瓜扒拉下来。吃着吃着，身边人凑过来，他下巴上摇摇晃晃一滴汗，抬手就给蹭了。  
怎么着，小眼巴叉的想干嘛？扔了西瓜皮，嘴边湿漉漉的是甜汁，故意拖长了声音，大——法——师——。  
倒在凉席上之前，小妖怪趁人啃狐狸脖子啃得开心伸长手够到了那块豌豆黄，塞嘴里囫囵咽下去就被一个湿吻堵住。  
干什么？  
干狐狸啊。  
豌豆黄什么味道尝不出来，那只蓝花碗碗底刻着小小的朱红细篆，就两个字，长生。  
小狐狸和法师滚做一团，不知怎么的耳朵尾巴全部跑出来了，法师就去揉尾巴，从根捋到头，捋得他尾椎那儿麻酥酥的。小狐狸边摇尾巴边哭，耳朵一抖一抖，某个时刻尾巴突然竖起来，僵直一会儿又软塌塌地瘫下去。  
结束了不高兴起来，大尾巴自己都嫌热，脸上潮红还没褪，尾巴尖扫过法师的鼻尖，惹人一个大喷嚏。其实没人看得出来法师是个法师，他自己也老是忘了自己是个法师。别人喊他“小杨”，关系好的哥们儿叫他“翔子”。他打小在胡同里长起来，幼儿园拿小红花，小学的文明标兵，中学里是足球队优秀队员。能帮隔壁小妹妹摘挂在树顶的沙燕风筝，也能提醒胡同口摆棋摊的大爷跳马别被别了脚。白天在菜市场挑小青菜和西红柿，总被卖菜大妈抹零头，还外送一把生嫩的小葱；晚上等天黑透，嘬着凉茶，摇把蒲扇，坐到小马扎上一想，就这么着也挺好。  
藏在床底的祖传桃木箱上灰尘已经落了一层又一层。法师有个好朋友王大楠，王大楠是条龙，平时嬉笑没个正形，爱大晚上打通电话叫杨法师到街边撸串，一起的还有杨法师的师哥张法师，俗称小黑。那家摊子的蓝塑料凳子老往外出溜，喝多了抢着结账，扯天扯地顺着马路牙子走回家。有时候喝太多了，杨法师就打辆出租车把人运回自己家，大楠高高大大一小伙子往床上一躺，张小黑只好被放在椅子上。  
杨法师舀醒酒汤刚舀一半，突然一声巨响，王大楠就化了原形，天青色巨龙顶破了瓦，杨老师慌忙捏个咒，把人弄回来，忙得一脑门子汗。  
那小狐狸哪儿来的呢？巨龙化形的那晚半边天角都被映亮了，小狐狸就是被那白光引来的。但小狐狸被人一路追到北京城，杨法师捡到他是在凌晨的一个天桥底下，酒局刚散，王大楠揉揉眼睛看路中间那团棕红毛毛球，这不是他哥吗？这么大晚上躺路中间啊。慌慌张张捡了小狐狸，杨法师抱着那个毛毛团，三个人打车往医院赶。一路上狐狸窝在杨法师脱下的外套里，血染红了整个袖子。  
后来有一天傍晚，小狐狸在胡同里乘凉，竹躺椅上舒成个“大”。他问他家大法师，你第一次见到我，什么感觉呀？杨法师给他拖来一张凳子，凳子上放着一碗酸梅汤，催促他冰镇的，赶紧喝了。他故意没回答小狐狸的问题，那天的血腥味老在他鼻前打转，也是他梦魇最深处的秘密。他能有什么感觉呢？他和王大楠、张小黑挤在颠簸的午夜出租车里，怀抱着一团温热，只是希望初次见面的小家伙一定要活着。  
小狐狸好像懂他的回避，大咧咧张开嘴要喂，尾巴也窜出来，招摇极了，和天边的晚霞一样红。  
这可是在外边儿诶祖宗，杨法师一把就攥住那不听话的尾巴，尾巴尖缠上他的手指，勾勾又丢丢，痒到心尖尖上。法师决定使用一次他的特权，把脸埋到尾巴里，洁癖小狐狸刚洗过澡，尾巴蓬松得像一团坠落的云，他在上面闻到昨天俩人一块去超市买的沐浴露的味道，深吸一口。  
吸猫算什么？他见天儿吸狐狸。  
除了大楠小黑，北京城里还藏着许许多多和他们沾亲带故、不沾亲带故的妖怪们。小狐狸的外甥是个大仙儿，比小狐狸还没杀伤力的大仙儿，一天到晚没事就坐在他家那只鼍龙（按现在的说法叫“鳄鱼”）的背上绕护城河转悠，美其名曰修仙打坐。鼍龙在护城河里吐泡泡，夏天午后和少班主大仙躲在绿化芦苇丛里偷瞌睡，鼻尖落了不知名的紫色小花。  
杨法师总说鼍龙老阎是豪华游艇，自家的怎么就没这功能。（“怎么着，你还想骑着我啊？”“我骑着你还少么。”“......去你的！”）  
说归说，闹归闹，某日京城妖怪们凑一块儿吃饭，酒过三巡有妖管不住自己的嘴，语气轻薄地调笑杨法师勾了只公狐狸精回家，小眼睛法师立刻撂了挑子，黑着脸把桌上喝醉盹着了的小狐狸拎住领子搂到怀里往外走，“咱们回家。”  
出门前悄悄捏个诀，让说错话的小妖怪中了个乱窜稀的咒。  
祛魅早在二十一世纪之前就已完成，京城的这些妖怪们也乖乖收起了尾巴和耳朵，穿衬衣打领带，拎着公文包上班去了。法师不用天天斩妖除魔，生死相搏的打斗只存在于书架最上排的故事书里，两个人都没有兴趣去翻。杨大法师最近的爱好是研究菜谱，红烧鲈鱼上撒多少豆豉才是最大的人生难题。  
小狐狸的仇家早被法师暗地里放逐掉，法师一手拎着菜篓子，一手扶着小狐狸，走过红绿灯，高楼大厦在他们身后，他们的家在弯弯绕绕的老胡同里，胡同口有一棵梧桐树，秋天结梧桐籽。  
“你看着点路，我都怕你找不着我们家在哪儿。”顿一顿又开口。“找不着也没事儿，”杨九郎一把把小狐狸拉到自己怀里，“找梧桐树，有梧桐的地方就是咱们的家。”小狐狸把下巴搁在杨九郎肩膀上，弯弯的眼睛里映着老城墙和车流人潮，街边路灯正一盏接一盏亮起来。

胡同虽然被拆得七零八落，但妖怪、法师，还有无数我们有所耳闻的都市传说们都藏在这里。前面是CBD和车水马龙，后面走五百步，五千步，胡同口有梧桐树的那里，就是我们的家。 

 

[ 福寿康宁 ]

西三所进门的第一个院子就是杨九郎修木器的地儿，头一年还不许碰文物，只能跟师父后头瞧着学，打打下手，端个茶倒个水什么的，自己闲来没事刻个小像玩儿。第二年能上手了，但主要还是得练，一大早骑着自行车从太和殿门口的广场上过，右手把着车把子，左手拎烧卖和豆汁，有时候是锅炉烧饼，白芝麻，咸口。过慈宁宫，路遇小师妹，还没打招呼，人一转过来怀里抱了只猫，右腿裹着纱布，吓得杨九郎一激灵，早饭差点甩出去。小师妹不知道他怕猫，说着诶哥我今儿有个急事儿，它腿伤了，这猫你替我看一天呗。说着就把猫搁自行车篮筐里头，解释说，就昨天，在慈宁宫门口俩踏垛上正追尾巴玩儿呢，汉白玉多滑呀，呲溜就跌了，不说猫软骨头九条命么，偏偏压了右腿。这猫可是宫里的仙儿，别人我不放心，她一拍车把，就您，替我看一天成吗？杨九郎瞧瞧小师妹，再瞧瞧篮子里的猫，还是个雪里拖枪的种，浑身雪白，只有尾巴是黑的，跟留着条小辫儿似的，眼睛特有神。他抹一把后颈的汗，老好人咬牙应了。  
成，反正我也不忙......诶，对了，这猫叫什么名儿啊？  
小辫儿！  
那猫大爷坐篮筐里，黑黢黢的尾巴尖正好绕到杨九郎手腕子上。  
杨九郎吓得浑身掉鸡皮疙瘩，僵硬地拎起那尾巴，冲猫说，没事儿没事儿，就一天。你叫什么，小......小辫儿？结果一待就是半个月。杨九郎自己也挺意外的，他从小怕猫，第一天还有点躲着这猫仙儿，但第二天就能壮着胆子在远在外地出差的小师妹隔空指导下给猫换纱布了，第三天睡午觉爬起来这猫卧在他脚边他也不冒冷汗，闭眼继续睡，梦里特香甜。故宫里原来不少小动物，胡黄白柳灰，都是仙儿，如今能逮耗子的大仙爷、黄大爷、柳七爷都绝迹了，他瞧着这辫儿爷见天在院里抻懒腰、趴窝晒暖吃猫粮的劲儿怎么看怎么不像个能为故宫生态作出杰出贡献的主儿。正想着呢，人趾高气昂地从面前走着一瘸一拐的标准猫步溜达过去，小脸扬得倍儿高。杨九郎那时正刨一菩萨像，午后太阳好，明晃晃的光晒在猫身上，瞳孔里晶亮，透彻得跟玉似的，又像通人情，顾盼得人心痒痒。杨九郎手一抖，差点给菩萨刻坏了。  
那几天刚过立春，还吃春饼呢，杨家妈妈烙的薄饼，从家里带来，木器组人不多，分给周围科室一众师兄弟吃，给师父和自己留一碟麻酱拌豆芽，知道师父爱吃蒜就另带一罐腌了一冬天的糖醋蒜。杨九郎吃着换来的香椿炒鸡蛋，裤腿被揪了，一低头，猫儿不高兴，甩着黑尾巴冲他龇牙。没忘你，杨九郎就笑咪咪地从口袋里掏出一包鱼干，忘了谁也不能忘了我们辫儿爷。吃也得就着掌心吃才高兴，杨九郎特宠，看小家伙跳到腿上来吃，自己左手拿着筷子拣灿黄的鸡蛋吃，右手投喂，顺带观赏辫儿爷的美貌和尖耳朵，食色性也，他都不耽误。  
一盘炒鸡蛋快见底儿，鱼干也吃完了，杨九郎挠着猫下巴，突然一道惊雷咔嚓下来，吓得猫毛倒竖，直往怀里钻。杨九郎赶紧呼噜毛，抬头一看，檐角风雨，满窗带水。  
是仲春之月，始雨水，桃始华，仓庚鸣，鹰化为鸠。惊蛰了。  
雨天无事可做，歇个懒，一人一猫檐下听雷，文物修复所的树不许长过房顶，杨九郎去年种的一颗李子树都被砍了，但风声雨声里还能听着树叶的窸窣声，青绿的影子被雪白的闪映在廊下，他们听见水流过屋顶的声音，噼里啪啦敲着吻兽和飞檐，一片瓦一敲就是千年。人能做梦，杨九郎夜里雕着雕着就盹着了，梦里他常常回到紫禁城来，旧宫旧瓦旧廊檐，明月年年只相似，不废止的只有这万古江河，和泼天大雨。他做着梦，梦不着的是猫儿衔着外套衣角给他披上肩。醒来再看，吴宫花草，晋代衣冠，剩手里这尊未完的菩萨，菩萨低眉，似笑非笑，很是慈悲的意思。脚边是小猫，团成一团毛绒绒的人间暖，捂着他的脚踝。  
猫能做梦吗？如果能，你梦里是什么？他听着惊雷，把宝贝搂好了在怀里，也不知道辫儿爷能不能听懂就和它说，你不是流浪御猫啦，虽然我手艺挺次的，但养个仙儿还绰绰有余，跟着我吧，有吃有喝还有的抱，我整个儿一三陪服务，给您伺候齐喽。想想还是得问问人——啊不，猫，愿不愿意，于是添上一句，要是应了呢就叫一声，不答应呢就两声。  
猫儿面无表情地听他说完，眼仁儿却清得像是四月也融不开的冰。  
喵——  
又一道雷。  
春风吹，夏雨水，等辫儿爷腿上好了已经过了春分清明谷雨，直眉瞪眼奔着立夏去了。中间杨九郎给小师妹削过一风筝骨，姑娘要忙趁东风放纸鸢，沙雁小风筝，杨九郎师哥纯手工打造，弄好了搁墙角，第二天一早却发现风筝角有个可疑的小破口，杨九郎那个气，四处捉拿凶手。凶手正立在春风春阳里伏击小麻雀，看见杨九郎气势汹汹，立刻窜上屋檐招摇着尾巴，连搭理也不肯搭理。好嘛，午饭也不肯吃，最后还得杨九郎好说歹说从墙上哄下来，又被尾巴轻轻抽了一巴掌，你说一只猫跟人吃什么醋呢？  
早些时候杨九郎在院子里搭瓜棚豆架，被师父一顿训，正拆呢，隔壁漆器组的头儿于大爷顶着一身子漆树的刺鼻味儿托着个茶壶来西三所遛弯儿，觉得这小伙子不错很有生活情趣我看你挺好有没有兴趣跟我们漆器组一起晒漆——  
打住！这是师父——讳姓郭——往出赶人了，去！这我徒弟。杨九郎，你膘熬了吗就拆棚子，去熬膘，别听你于大妈——大爷乱说。  
然后棚子就留下了，也不碍事儿，还能给伤后痊愈的辫儿爷当天然猫爬架，别见天儿什么贵爬什么汉白玉是给小猫爬着玩儿的吗？最多当个滑梯。这猫儿被宠上了天了，恨不得和杨九郎天天睡一被窝，要知道美院毕业的杨同学杨师傅杨小老师，跟紫头发雕塑系的初恋女朋友都没钻过一被窝，第一次献给一只猫，算得上奇事一桩。当然吸猫快乐的杨老师还是有点文物修复工作者的觉悟的，五月份运来一件文渊阁十二围屏，要修上面的雕龙板，秋天就展出，师父一人忙不过来，杨九郎也只好硬着头皮上。为了防止猫猫寂寞独守空桌角，杨九郎给院里种了一块地的猫薄荷，辫儿爷天天对着那儿梦魂颠倒，忘却无限江山，也就顾不上杨九郎了。那几个月杨九郎忙着修围屏，闲也没闲，熬鱼膘胶累得满脖子汗，手上又都是胶味，知道猫儿爱干净跟人似的有洁癖，就离得远远的，挤出午睡时间锉出个木食盆，当作赔礼。  
那会儿初夏，别组的惦记着故宫每年春末夏初的趣味活动——木器组门口的杏子熟了，越过宫墙垂挂下来，得摘呀。几个大小伙子，以瓷器组但老子是木匠的小神兽老师挑竿为首，以学的是自动化但现在天天捣鼓钟表的阎大脑袋一旁指导为辅，几个人拉一张盖文物的纸兜香白杏，兜下一大包来。杨九手上胶水还没洗干净就被叫来抻纸，他乐意帮忙，看着掉下来的杏子笑得没眼儿。“扑通——”纸上一大窟窿，这是什么东西掉下来了？杨九郎吓得仔细去瞧，是小辫儿呀，这几天忙昏了头，才发现好长时间没陪它，自个儿过来了，拧着性子不肯直接往前凑，偏要跳到纸上，还冲着九郎那边跳的。这回摔狠了，几个兜杏子的师兄弟平时都受杨九郎的这只小御猫照拂减压，一群人立刻围过来，杨九郎急得直掉汗，眼瞧着猫儿动弹动弹又站起来了，一把抱过来，又气，心里又软，抱着猫就走了。  
“九郎哥，这杏子你还要不要啊？”身后有人喊。  
“没事儿，你们分吧。”杨九郎揉着猫脑袋，恨不得敲个暴栗，最后还是提溜住后颈皮带回院儿里教育去了。  
“你能不能让我省省心？要是再摔坏了我哪儿找下家去——这话怎么听着那么别扭，你要是再摔了我不给你养啊……别拿眼睛看我——别舔！拿头蹭我也没用，我告儿你——”猫在地上打了个滚儿，一点御猫的尊严也没了，小胡子抖着，杨九郎的心就被一下一下按陷了。“行了行了，下回注意。”摸摸脑袋，这事儿算完了，一点做主人的尊严也没有。  
所里房子是老古董不给装空调，小辫儿只好每天躲在阴影里舔毛毛，杨九郎不知从哪儿接来一根管子，蝉嘶里给猫冲凉。水是井里的，井水冰凉，浮瓜沉李，绞轱辘拉上来一桶镇好的羊角蜜。忙得没时间午睡，乏了就在额角贴片薄荷叶，怯暑黰汗，明目醒脑。猫知道不好打搅九郎，自己爬豆架玩，捉尾巴玩。那时架子上已经蔓叶虬蟠，长了丝瓜扁豆。  
傍晚喝过一碗酽茶，两腋生风，杨九郎能摘了瓜豆回家炒菜，蹬着自行车从偌大的皇城骑回家，猫还就坐在车篓子里，探头探脑看和平日宫墙里完全不一样的世界。  
杨九郎住一小楼里，屋子不大，平时柴米油盐，偶尔外捎份炒肝、爆肚，添置猫粮，日子滋润。夏天天黑得晚，七点还有个太阳的白影在天上飘，朔日不见月亮，杨九郎炒了盘豆腐干，想着得给猫的盆里添点水了，汗流浃背地从厨房里端着盘子出来，在支起的一张小桌子板上放下盘子，换完水开了卧室门打算给贪凉的猫送过去。  
卧室里冷气冒出来，开了灯，空调被里露着一截白生生的小腿，吓得他手里的水都翻了，他怕猫的毛病虽然没好吧，但突然冒出一人算怎么回事？  
那块被子动了动，一双眼睛最先望过来，杨九郎忽然想，猫眼石齁贵是有道理的。

 

[ 高中生 ]

一个十岁年龄差的脑洞。二十八岁的杨老师和十八岁的小张，关系类似于监护人和被照顾的小孩儿，说不上长兄如父，大概是陪他长大。大夏天愿意下厨房，把来厨房里探头探脑的小孩儿赶进开冷气的客厅；大冬天又愿意一只一只拿剪刀挑洗基围虾，修长的手指在自来水下面冻得像萝卜头。杨老师还说相声，小张则天天忙着应付高中功课。杨老师每天起个清早，下面条煎鸡蛋或者把昨晚煲的粥盛出来晾着，怕烫嘴，冲牛奶也行，等时间到了就喊小祖宗起床。小张赖着不肯，杨老师舍不得就让他再多睡一会儿。这个“一会儿”很可能是心软得让高中生睡过了头，小张慌慌张张洗漱好要出门，又被按回来坐在桌子面前吃早饭，杨老师主动扯理由让班主任免了他的早读，晚到第一节上课再去。小张喊他“九郎”，有时是全名“杨九郎”，有时是“哥哥”，哪样都行，被少年人清清甜甜的嗓子一喊，什么气都生不起来，于是张云雷能更得寸进尺一点。  
晚上，哪天杨九郎不攒底能赶着买上最后收摊的一碗小馄饨，捎着去接下晚自习的磊磊。攒底就没办法了，有时返场返得迟，没有四轮的车，就俩轮子的自行车一辆飞骑到校门口。人早散光了，空荡荡的校门前，落着路灯灯光的树下站着个高高瘦瘦的清秀男孩，抱着校服迷迷瞪瞪，看到人来了眼睛就亮起来，拖着声说九郎我饿了。大半夜哪儿给你找吃的去？张云雷说自己没力气走，就坐在车后座上被载回去。揽住人肉乎乎的腰时一块巧克力塞进手里，方方的德芙或者尖尖角的好时，捂在口袋里有点化了，张云雷也不嫌弃，吃进嘴里把人抱紧了在行人寥落的大街上大声唱歌。也有时候是张云雷载着杨九郎回去，返场太累了，杨九郎在车后座快要睡着，手里搂着的是细瘦的腰，拉开拉链的校服外套被风吹成黑夜里破浪的帆，带着杨九郎熟悉的洗衣皂的味道。  
两个人吵过架没有？当然。张云雷有些毛病是杨九郎惯出来的，有些不是。他打着耳钉，把头发染成各种颜色，剃掉两边又不安生地抹上发蜡，自然会被找家长。“你是他家长吗？”“我...我算他哥哥吧。”领着人从年级主任办公室里出来，没收了耳钉，使劲捏一下脸，你自己看看月考的分儿，这学咱还上不上啊，还有你内头发，跟羊驼似的。凑近了再一闻，烟味，又要骂他，两个人吵了一架，从教学楼吵到校门口，再吵到理发店，拌嘴拌得口干舌燥，最后还是杨九郎去给人买的鲜榨果汁，顺便把他这头发清理了。  
清理完想把张云雷扔回学校，赶他去上晚自习，张云雷就凑过来拿下巴上的软肉蹭他肩膀，我不想去上晚自习了九郎。  
那你想干嘛？站好喽说话。  
我想吃四中门口那家新开的麻辣烫。  
......行吧。  
于是晚自习变成了麻辣烫，杨九郎被辣得直吐舌头，张云雷吃着吃着冷不丁说一句他想考艺术专业，杨九郎没反应过来，你要考什么？艺术专业，再加一句，播音主持。沉默。杨九郎想拣最后一块年糕，想想还是没去夹，留给张云雷了。  
你可想好了啊？  
我想好了。  
那行吧，我支持你。  
沉默。张云雷吃了最后一块年糕，辣得眼圈红红的。他十八岁生日那天也是翘了晚自习，漆黑一片的家里点起十八支蜡烛，蛋糕和酒，礼物没拆，放在一边。吹蜡烛之前，张云雷让杨九郎唱一首歌给他。杨九郎那时已经喝多了——他唯一一次在小孩儿面前喝多了，他趴在桌子上迷迷糊糊。  
不就是生日快乐歌嘛我唱，你听着啊，祝你......  
不是，我不要听这个。  
那你要听哪首？  
我想听，小寿星咬咬嘴唇，我想听心云。  
杨九郎不说话了，咱们换一首行吗？  
不行，我想听你唱。  
换一首吧，听话，磊磊。  
杨九郎酒已经醒了大半，为了你好。  
我不要你为我好。  
杨九郎像没听到他说这话，自顾自唱起生日快乐歌，祝你生日快乐祝你生日快乐祝磊磊快乐，不只是生日。  
张云雷没吹蜡烛，他坐在黑暗里，鼻尖发酸，他十八岁了。他想让他唱心云，为什么？因为第一句是，天上的云是我的心，可他从始自终，一句都没唱。  
说要考播音主持就真的下功夫，张云雷十八岁的第二天说他要去报班集训，那时是冬天，杨九郎从没有不依着他的，连亲手把他送走也依着他。他们分开了两个月，不算长，但这两个月却横亘在彼此的生命里，显得顽固又难熬。两个月，成年的磊磊靠一部手机保持着和九郎的所有关系，他们通话并不是聊天，他们不聊天，只是让对方确认自己的存在，这样就够了。  
集训结束不过多久又要艺考，张云雷说不要他陪着，杨九郎不懂为什么，多个人多份力不是么。你在我身边，我就紧张。于是只是把小孩儿送过去，不在他身边，自己回去赶小园子。北京的没陪，河北杭州南京也没有陪，张云雷坐在高铁上看窗外，想的是一个人。出发前一天晚上他们躺在沙发上看球，杨九郎给他顺头毛，张云雷歪躺在杨九郎大腿上，突然睁开了眼睛，九郎杨九郎杨老师哥哥，每个名字都喊了个遍，最后什么也没说。  
考完回来以后一切照常，早上给他准备早饭，晚上陪他一起回家，小孩儿出落得越来越好看了，眉清目秀，望着他笑也能让杨九郎失会儿神。出成绩那天杨九郎查的分儿，查完以后下午场就请了假到学校里找人。  
走走走甭算你内数学题了，请假出去吃饭。  
张云雷就笑，跟考上的是你似的。  
他一摊手。  
杨九郎问，什么？  
耳钉还我。  
考上了还得装模作样去上课，快高考那几天张云雷仗着自己没事，天天翘了晚自习去听杨九郎的晚场，结束了一起沿街走回家。杨九郎推着自行车，听到小孩儿压着嗓子哼歌，是心云。  
这首歌杨九郎那时还是唱不出口。  
高考那天太热了，早饭的粥张云雷只喝了半碗，杨九郎让他考完就快点出来，上点心但也别太上心。张云雷拖长了声音说“嗯”，末了加一句你嘴怎么那么碎。考场里不许开风扇，张云雷马马虎虎写完卷子就趴在桌子上出神，他没有提前交卷，脸贴着卷子看窗外，太阳太烈，照得眼前白花花一片。真真正正考了一整个上午，出考场时张云雷晕乎乎的，鼻子终于接触到新鲜空气，他远远就看见一个熟悉的身影，是九郎，他在外面似乎等了很久了，额头上密密麻麻爬着汗。张云雷刚一张嘴，嘴里就被塞了一个又凉又甜的东西，一颗草莓。他于是不说话了，只用眼睛笑，笑得杨九郎不看他，自己也拿草莓吃。  
考完了？  
考完啦。  
那咱回家。  
好。  
张云雷跟在杨九郎身后，仰头看天，云朵飘流着往南去了。 

 

[ 橘猫毛栗牛肉米粉和热干面 | 武汉三宝会发生什么 ]

 

既然在武汉就要去坐轮渡，去看长江大桥，听江声和江面上雾里的汽笛。入了梅肯定又闷又热，胸口噎着团水得拿辣冲开，打牛肉米粉的姑娘辫梢甩在身后，切黄牛肉，码上细黄瓜丝和腌萝卜片，浇热汤，汤面浮几朵红油花，递过塑料盒子时用脆生生的声音说，拿好喽，拐子。  
雨下到傍晚也别停，就听雨脚在窗沿卜落卜落地跳，九郎捎回来的米粉太辣，辣得两片嘴唇油亮发红，眼里铺了层湿意，递过来的水忘了试温度，蜇了舌头。犯了错的人慌慌张张捏着他下巴颏细细检查，一叠声道歉。下巴捏着捏着就变味了，舌头伸出来我看看，有没有起泡。鲜红的舌尖乖乖探出来，捏住，拿拇指又轻又缓地捻。不吃早饭的账还没算，刚好趁现在一起算了，得细细检查一下。手指换了一片干燥的嘴唇，触到他发烫的热，嘴里还是米粉味道，花椒和鲜汤，舌头先舔舔唇角，咬磊磊的唇珠，九郎能听见磊磊小声说疼。他想，吃的也不留我一口？舌头从齿列游到上颚，再吞下另一条。手乘势搂住腰，衣服宽宽大大，不费力就摸进去，戳他腰侧敏感的肌肤，戳得磊磊一缩，直往后躲，但被轻按住了后脑勺，压着回来被小小咬了口发烫的唇角。他穿橘色显得白，裤子能露出薄薄的膝盖，和狭窄一片大腿，故意从破洞处摩挲他膝头，环着腰让掉个位置，让被亲得晕头转向的磊磊坐在身上。  
褪了裤子嫩腿根就贴上来，脖子和锁骨根本掩不住，九郎的青胡茬替了吻，从下巴底下磨过去，停在喉结上，停在锁骨里，蹭一蹭，手这时掀了衣服下摆，握住细窄的腰侧，把衣服撩上去，最好是让磊磊叼着衣角好不掉下来。胡茬一路往下，碾过一片瘦弱胸膛，让发硬毛糙的胡茬磨他胸前的柔软，磊磊受不了想逃，又被按住腰往前送，咬着嘴唇，眼睛闭得紧紧的，眼尾发红。乳尖磨得疼，只好拿腿根夹九郎的腰，羞得肚子也红了，手沿着胯往下，屁股上有肉，软乎乎地压着九郎。  
刘海一颠一颠，磊磊闷声不说话，九郎就再凑上了吻他，拿下巴磨他颈侧，特别是喜欢进去了边顶边蹭他耳后那点温热的地方。故意用的这姿势，磊磊今天除了不吃早饭都很乖，腿分开了勾着他脖子吃他，衣服也没脱，脚掌悬在床沿，呼吸一下比一下重，乱了拍子，打在九郎耳后。磊磊身上一股散不干净的薄荷香气和水气，嫌不够似的掰他腿根，坐着太容易使力，哪次没留神就一下子撞得太深，九郎的脖子就被搂紧了。他衣服太大了便歪在一边，九郎故意剥出半个肩膀，吻他肩头，吻他肩上圆圆的骨头，手握住他脚踝，教他把腿折起来，然后持住腰耍点坏心思按着他一气坐到底，听他全部没入时实在掌不住溢出来的一小声呜咽。  
橘色很乖，他就像个少年人，眼睛是天上月掉下来，九郎去亲他眼睛，被嫌弃扎人，磊磊躲他，立刻被按住腰眼往下沉了几分。手揪着他臀上的肉问怎么光这儿长肉，然后指尖探进去，摸撑到极限的甬道，湿漉漉的像另一场雨。橘猫也是会咬人的，比如故意放手指进去，咬在脖子边，深红一串牙印，猫爪子扒拉九郎的背，自己的肩胛骨却被手掌抚摸得发抖。他骑着都得靠自己动，腰不太能使得上劲，被嘲笑得耳朵通红，九郎还拿胡茬蹭，恨不得每一寸都蹭个遍，跟犬类宣誓主权一样，趁他腰发抖不稳，让他齐根吃进去，后背就会被挠一下，不痛，软绵绵的。边弄手上还边有小动作，捏他的脸，捏胸前，捏小腹，捏腰，捏得人要抓脸了，九郎又安抚性地摸摸后颈，立刻乖得不得了。顶得舒服会从鼻子里哼，橘猫抖着尾巴尖亲他唇角，故意把屁股抬高好进得更容易些，也舔吻九郎颈侧，拿柔软的脸颊蹭小胡茬，舌尖勾勾缠缠，猫猫狗狗滚作一团，相互偷腥吃。  
雨一直不停，食髓知味的两人也不想停，哼出黏糊糊的鼻音。大雨倾盆而下时他被捂住了嘴，不让声音叫得太厉害，也不知道隔音好不好，尾椎发麻，腿根湿乎乎一片。  
我米粉最后一口都冷了，多浪费啊杨九郎你得赔。  
九郎也委屈，刚刚亲你的时候都是辣味儿，我还以为我在亲牛肉米粉我还没说呢。  
磊磊把半边露出吻痕的肩膀拉好，说，我不管啊，你得赔我一热干面，快点儿。  
本该过早的热干面只好作夜宵，夜雨淅沥，绵绵不绝。细香葱和辣萝卜淋上香油，他每次低头吸溜面条都会露出一大截领口，锁骨也好，后颈也好，灯下看得分明，辣得直嘶气，唇角粘了一粒花生碎，拿舌尖一勾就不见了。  
最后一口分给了九郎，亲自喂的，看他也辣得嘶气就开心，拆两盒酸奶，一盒自己，一盒九郎，戳开了躺在人大腿上喝，手臂抬起来去揪他的小胡茬，骂他邋遢。他一疼磊磊就笑，笑得眉眼弯弯，九郎无奈地任他揪，雨声温柔细碎，长夜消暑，两个人窝在一处胡闹个没完没了。  
这叫什么？  
这叫我与狸奴不出门。

 

[ 暴雪与孤岛 ]

暴雪生出孤岛。冬天的第三个月，免费暖气烘热地板和袋装牛奶，光着足尖在家里走，只有厨房的瓷砖是凉的，像夏日里忽然遇到一块冰，猝不及防，只能匆忙放弃原定计划，把毛线袜套好再来开冰箱。冰箱里卧着一排鸡蛋，暴雪前两个人一起去超市囤的。超市离家三站地铁，出了地铁口有一排叫不上名字的树，春天抽芽，夏天结米白色的穗，秋天落叶，冬天挂雪雾。他们去的那天，圣诞的装饰灯泡还没撤下来，孤单挂在枝头显得冷清。  
杨九郎感叹一句可惜了，张云雷就抬头看，看裸露的褐色枝叉，眼仁里倒映着被树影分开的一片雪后天空，很明净。然后他们回来时路过树下，张云雷走在前面，他拎了五分之一的东西，剩下五分之四在杨九郎手里，他的手套出门忘了带，杨九郎把自己的让给他了，咖啡色的旧得脱了线的手套，还带着未褪的体温。张云雷很郑重地脱下一只，替杨九郎戴上，然后用自己同样戴了手套的手去和他相握在一起。十根臃肿的手指交错着抱了一下，张云雷在围巾后面笑得眼前雾起一片。  
鸡蛋在杨九郎手中的环保袋里，他小心翼翼地走着，看张云雷先进到那片树枝下，然后很忽然地，灯泡亮了，满树的暖光照下，晦暗天色里坠下无数星星，都在张云雷发顶。他像预料好一样转身冲杨九郎笑，眼睛笑成月亮，拨开厚围巾，摇了摇手里的袋子。  
袋子里装着暴雪里所有备用的物资，他们的岛屿在六楼，五楼住着一位练钢琴的初中女孩，七楼则是一对会给他们送桔梗花作道歉礼物的年轻夫妻。杨九郎把那束桔梗插在秋天张云雷喝光的一个玻璃牛奶瓶里，每天傍晚由张云雷换一次水。他不喜欢花，但他愿意分出心神来照顾它们，就好像他不喜欢做饭——因为油烟和麻烦的零碎程序，但他仍然承包了一日三餐。  
张云雷竟然是会做饭的，杨九郎也没想到，那时他正在打一局FIFA，正在紧要时候，一双手捂住了他的眼睛，他陷入柔软的黑暗里，然后有人轻声在他耳边要求他张嘴，热意没散干净的筷尖送给他一块百叶结，他立刻扔了手柄，边嚼着百叶边从身后抓出手主人，抱着他的腰把人拉到自己膝盖上。百叶红烧，浓油赤酱的，有点南方味道。  
他说，嚯，您还会做这个，张老师？  
被抱住的人挣扎不动，拿筷子敲他的手，问他还行吗。  
特别行，胡茬搔着细嫩的后颈，埋到耳后就能闻到一起买回来的沐浴露的味道，掺着厨房里赭红的油烟气。  
围裙是张云雷自己选的，小区门口临时买上来，粉格子和蓝色小熊两个选项，蓝色那个实在太难看了，杨九郎看张云雷拿了粉色时的表情就像一只没顺好毛的猫。他心里想张云雷系一条粉格子围裙也没那么不堪入目，张云雷腰窄，系上就剩一小握，杨九郎每次帮他打完结就下意识捂上眼睛。故意打的蝴蝶结，两根廉价脱丝的白线组成蝴蝶的骨骼，随人在厨房橘色的光里飞，飞累了就停下来，落在腰以下大腿以上的地方。  
张云雷在家都散着头发，刘海好久没剪，快占了眼睛的地方，鬓角青青，春风吹复生，眼尾吊起来，专注手里的手机屏幕，屏幕里是彪哥手写的菜谱照片。  
九郎你替我看看这什么字儿，彪哥写得太乱了。张云雷的食指折起来抵住下巴，杨九郎得令从客厅第二次放弃游戏来替他辨认字迹。这次除了脖子，得寸进尺地从后面肩膀环住整个人，杨九郎抱他要稍微踮起一点脚，好全部都搂进怀里。张云雷认真的时候异常顺从，他下意识靠住杨九郎，伸手握住肩膀上的手，任凭呼吸抚在耳边发痒。  
张云雷展示完所有手艺是在第四天，没有新的花样，晚饭只有一碗面，细面条加有些蔫儿了小青菜，粉白青绿，杨九郎一翻汤底，面下卧了一个溏心蛋。那时屋外下大雪，他戳破蛋黄，看汁水淌了满碗，嫩黄的碗里映出头顶灯光和一片雪。张云雷自己碗里反而干干净净，他不高兴折腾了，然后被喂了一口小青菜，有点淡。筷子在口中停一下，舌尖卷过去，杨九郎故意戳他敏感的舌面，戳完还笑，张云雷默不作声生闷气，埋头喝一口汤。

暖气片勾坏了杨九郎的衣角，吃完面收拾碗时张云雷发现的。他会一点针线，和厨艺一样是以前学的，替杨九郎缝好花了三分钟不到，暖气扑得他面色发红，睫毛披拂下去，穿针引线很专注，细长的手指揪着杨九郎的衣摆，埋头靠在他的气息里，修补一个衣角。  
他温柔得不显山不露水，杨九郎数窗外雪花，数着数着又点起张云雷的睫毛。张云雷补好了一抬头，有点被吓到。他往后靠了靠，把衣服递给杨九郎，说就这一次，下回得给钱了。杨九郎凑上来亲他耳根，那里被暖气捂热了，像一块暖和的栖息地，蒸出一点汗味。  
张云雷在屋子里不穿袜子，脚底发凉，脚踝从裤管里裸露出来，凸起一小段，围裙忘了解开，浑身上下一片黑外面裹着层粉红色。他转过身，让杨九郎帮忙解开那个死结。但那又不是解开这么简单，补好的衣服掉在沙发下面，从衣摆里摸到肋骨和柔软的肚皮，再往上能摸到温热的心跳。  
张云雷冬天时更瘦一些，抱着从后面或者面对面都会不好意思，会摸到硌人的骨头，他不太会拒绝，腰柔韧得像长满冬日滩涂的苇草。弯折开是一道雪白的弧，足尖冰凉也被拢进掌心，购物时多买了四套底裤，怕弄脏了来不及清洗。最无措的是眼睛，不知道看哪里，张云雷只好拼命地眨，眨得眼眶微红，说不要了，小腿在抖，说熬的汤要煮坏了。杨九郎只好咬他耳垂，不出所料咬到硬邦邦的耳钉，恨不得化成糖把它们全咽到肚子里。有时有安全措施，有时没有，杨九郎摸他平坦的小腹，问他汤是什么汤，又去摸靠在一起的地方，摸得他发抖蜷缩再被一点点掰开。他腿根白得像屋外的雪地，整个人却是肉色的果实。  
汤坏了。  
坏了就坏了吧。  
杨九郎说雪下得特别大，张云雷歪过脖子去看，被一气尝了最里。他后颈发热，有汗水，他放弃了一锅汤，只为了厮混和补好衣角。杨九郎蹭他侧脸颊上的肉，这使他回想起秋天，糖炒栗子剥开的甜香，而张云雷蜷缩着脚尖，踢着杨九郎的后背，希望雪快停下又最好永远纷纷扬扬。  
夜里风雪渐大，门窗关好了也能听见风撞玻璃的声音。张云雷洗完澡开冰箱门，检视还有多少储备粮能允许他们过小天地的日子。冰箱里雪白的壁灯照在他脸上，腰上搭了一只手，他猝不及防地抖一下，稍微避开那只手，又因为贪图一点点温暖而故意凑靠上去。杨九郎摸他的肩胛骨，他换了一件白短袖，手臂内侧还有没擦干净的水珠，围裙已经解开了，露着大半个小腿，整个人看上去异常柔软，像一只掰开了馅的奶黄包。  
杨九郎揽住他后腰说饿，有点撒娇意味，张云雷后颈起了一层鸡皮，说你饿什么饿。  
我做了有用功不得饿吗？  
张云雷踩他的脚，说的什么玩意儿我听不懂，显你是吗？  
杨九郎趁时把人全部抱住，手伸进去啄着腰侧，脸埋在肩上，温热拂面，他大腿内侧也是暖的，有几颗红色的椭圆印子，锁骨上也有，冬天限定的痕迹，夏天不敢。  
你想吃什么？放手。  
杨九郎闷笑着说，不放。  
两个人僵持了一会儿，最后以张云雷歪过头拿鼻尖蹭他额头然后被扣着后脑勺咬了嘴唇收尾，他说特怕他跑了，找不着了。  
寂静的室内，张云雷把冰箱门用腿带上，冲他眨眼睛，把衣领子扯到下面，露出锁骨上的淤痕，这像是春天该做的事，他用拇指碾过去，碾很多遍，头顶没有灯了，些微光映出他侧脸轮廓，囫囵的影子像未被雪掩埋的山脊。黑暗里没有人知道他耳尖是红的，他说我不走，声音轻到快被自己吃下去，他羞涩地靠住冰箱，然后又把羞涩丢开，又问杨九郎一遍想吃什么。  
最后双方妥协的结果是速冻水饺，张云雷开电磁炉，电磁炉的嗡嗡声和煮水的咕嘟声给他镀上一层柔黄的壳，杨九郎说自己能打下手，张云雷不知道煮个水饺有什么可打下手的，杨九郎从身后塞给他一颗橘子糖。张云雷惊讶地转过头，眼睛睁大了问他怎么知道他想抽烟了。杨九郎看锅里的水有煮沸的趋势，迅速捏着他的下巴舔了一下他唇角，橘子糖在嘴里嚼碎了，张云雷任他亲，顺从过了头，杨九郎揉着他乌黑的发尾，疑惑今儿怎么这么乖。  
十五个速冻饺子很快就分完，张云雷帮他理了下衣领，然后说该睡觉了。昏暗天色里已经没了黑白概念，张云雷说“睡觉”两个字时自己都没注意到带了歧义，杨九郎看着他忽然笑起来，他还没反应过来，顺着杨九郎握住他手腕的力道坐在桌子上。杨九郎掀开他的刘海，吻他眼尾那个小钩子，说张老师怎么这么听话。张云雷才意识到，推杨九郎的肩，死不死啊你，来两回了，不想来了。好，那咱不来。舌尖从脸颊舔到耳廓，抓住他桌上的手指，鼻尖压在眼前。  
抱我。  
杨九郎一瞬间以为自己听错了，然后被圈进一个拥抱里，细瘦的胳膊环住他，头也靠上来，腿分开夹着他的腰，没有情亵的举动，就是张云雷弯腰抱住他。这么贤惠的宝贝我去哪儿找去，杨九郎低声和他说。贤惠个屁。张云雷把头埋在杨九郎颈侧，说冰箱里没有蔬菜了，明天可能要出门，说想试着把百叶改进一下，说想熬冰糖炖肉，还有杨九郎的衣服最好拿柔顺剂漂一下才好，有香味。末了，他在杨九郎脖子上咬了一口，很轻，他问雪什么时候能停。杨九郎被抱着不敢动，就笑着说一觉醒来就停了，咱们一块去买。张云雷埋着头，闷闷地发出一声“嗯”，软得不像他该说的话。

[ 假惺惺 ]

张云雷散了腰边两粒扣子让他能顺利摸进来，褂子崭新而滑，杨九郎的手钻进褂子里，里面没有别的阻隔，恰好摸到他平坦的小腹。手指戳一下肚脐就往下，张云雷微微别着头，让他快些。  
穴口柔软潮湿，能容纳异物，张云雷歪着头，眼尾飞红，脸颊也是红湿的，等进来那一下又不适地皱住眉。杨九郎在吸裹里摸索了半晌，上次干这档子事儿还是一个月之前，在玫瑰园的房间里，动静不敢大了，他还故意把人压在墙上从后面进去，压得他腰酸软了三天。而现在张云雷自己小幅度地扭着腰，似乎寻求更多的抚慰，他臀上有肉，一打就是一个印子，杨九郎看他自己扭着屁股，湿乎乎颓靡的穴口努力吸着，血往上冲，一拍屁股说，别费劲动了，然后附耳凑过去，我直接到底儿。真的全没进去了，张云雷被顶得呜咽一声，里面的润滑往外跑，挤得杨九郎根儿那也是湿的。他握好张云雷的腰，一边往里面顶，故意压着凸起的点碾，一边问他，连演三天，你有这劲儿怎么不来喂我？  
这不是......正喂着呢么。他说得断续，九郎，九郎，慢点儿，我腰受不了。  
行，杨九郎吻他侧脸，张云雷仍然配合地摇着腰肢，侧脸汗涔涔是还没褪去疲惫，连带着眉头锁在一起。他拱起的鼻梁上一滴汗往下坠，抿紧了唇，不让自己叫得太厉害，可鼻腔里的闷哼又躲不开，全灌进自己耳朵里。  
水裤堆在他脚踝那儿没被蹬去，杨九郎知道他转身困难，恨不得能抱着他不让他的腰受一点力，但想到这副骨头还得撑一段时日，他心里就憋火，一口咬在张云后颈，仿佛把他的勇力都啮碎了，好能缩回壳里，不再劳心。他头一次下口这么重，几乎是在往上烙，张云雷脖子一阵刺痛，下意识就往后打了一手肘，恰好擦过杨九郎耳际，身后人见他还有力气反抗，往里重顶了下，那手臂就软下去，被他镣起来抓在手里。  
“......你别太过分啊杨九郎，操，让你慢点儿他妈没听见？”张云雷突然失控一样往外飙脏字，里面被搅弄得头昏脑胀，无论多少次他都生涩地潮湿着，生涩地疼痛着，配合是他熟稔的下意识之举，却没想到急风骤雨落在自己颈窝里，淋湿了一片。  
杨九郎不说话，这副身骨他也好久没碰过，总是惦记担忧，褂子都不给张云雷剥下，就着反锁更衣室里的休息间隙把人要过来，一句话不说就抵在墙上亲。张云雷不明白却还是纵容他，含着他下唇催促，左手往他下面伸，帮了把忙。  
谁也没想到速战速决被拉成这样一个长战线，杨九郎没有放过张云雷后颈那块肉，却放慢了进退的速度，有意折磨他，故意要好好探索似的摸清楚内壁每一寸，那些簇拥上来的软肉缠他一分，他就在齿间用力一分，张云雷被磨得难受，终于呻吟出声。  
隐秘的时刻里他的声音和台上、和平时都不同，这仿佛一个开关，把杨九郎和外物划清界限，张云雷的嗓子又哑又低，像光洁的镜子背面翻过来是粗粝的黑色，只有杨九郎深入最里面他才像啜泣一样捏破一粒一粒的声音。但这次他是真的难受，从姿势开始就整个儿颠倒，后面压着他不让他看见面孔，似乎他是什么器具，这些不计较那还有故意放慢折磨他的速度，咬住他后颈的力道。  
“呜......”他膝盖一软，终于撑不住往下滑，几乎跪倒。  
杨九郎反应过来这是太过了，松口搂腰一气呵成，穴口黏人得还不放开，把张云雷拉回怀里的动作又逆着主人的意思往里深吞，张云雷还在难受地呜咽，他声音很低，别过脸故意不让杨九郎看见，甚至那褂子袖口遮住小半张脸旁，可耳尖红得滴血。  
“辫儿，累了？”杨九郎发誓一开始他确实想轻点儿，但一进去就不是理智能控制的了，张云雷裹在褂子里，几乎看不见光裸的地方，露出的一截白生生的小腿肚却在他眼皮底下打颤，杨九郎舔着那个被自己咬出的印子，说：“对不起了张老师，我一下没忍住......我今天反正挺浑的，我不留里面，我保证......”  
“你射里面我弄死你......快点儿，你怎么不使劲儿，没他妈吃饭啊……啊。“  
“诶，您这要求一会儿快一会儿慢，我是能伸缩是么。”杨九郎咬着他耳朵笑，手指摩挲着张云雷的嘴唇，哄他把手指咽进去。张云雷乖顺地张开嘴，他腿支不住，额上有汗掉下来，叼着杨九郎指尖，娴熟地拿舌头从指缝里碾过去，含含糊糊地哼哼：“这儿隔音、隔音不行，改天......改天我能出声儿了，再......”后面的话被他咽下去，张云雷的睫毛簇到一块儿，穴口的水声不让他再说下去，手指死死攥紧褂子边角。  
“再叫给我听？”杨九郎到底没舍得把他压在冰冷的墙上，手指找到主动权似的夹住鲜红的舌尖，涎液就不受控地滴到下巴上，“你太惯着我了。”  
湿淋淋的性器从他身体里退出一半，张云雷忽然咬住杨九郎的手指，试探性地把东西重新往里吞，他大腿无声地痉挛着，掉过头拿那双眼睛看杨九郎，他眼尾绵延出不少情愫，似乎失神又像沉溺。  
他拿气声说：“别弄别的地儿了，就......就里面。”他背过脸，把杨九郎的手指吐出来，手掌掩面，腰抬高了好让性器烫进缩紧的甬道里。他又说，只此一次，下不为例。

 

[ 譬如今日生 | Alpha ×（被标记的）Omega 未完]

01  
接到张云雷电话时，杨九郎正熄了灯要睡。  
号码是陌生号码，没有备注，只一行未命名的数字。杨九郎摸索着把灯亮起，想了想还是按下接通。  
对面捎来一阵滋啦的电流声，是呼吸喷在了话筒上，背景声也混沌，隔了好几秒，那边才想起来要说话。  
呼吸的频率和轻重已经成了独有的痕迹，杨九郎在他出口第一个字前就猜到了是谁，熟悉的声音拖得长又缓，间夹着杂音干扰，可他分辨起来毫不费力。  
陌生号码来不及追究，杨九郎只想知道人在哪儿，一个问句被数次打断，那头的人顺着他说话的节奏，用不清的口齿堵他，他一点办法也没有。  
“来接我。”  
“你在哪儿呢？”  
“来接我。”  
“你在哪儿？”  
“我在……我在……”电流声淌过来，沙沙作响的河一样。  
杨九郎的腰打直了，他话里有点急，落在肩头的灯光也被拂去。  
对面还是沉默，他有些晕乎乎的，读不懂杨九郎话里的急切，一阵呼吸掀过来，杨九郎似乎能嗅到浓重的酒气。  
他先下了床，急着套衣服，拉一把窗帘，张云雷在他抬头看月亮的时候，慢吞吞地开口报了地名，一个字一停顿，尾音发软。  
杨九郎捞起玄关柜子上的钥匙，叮咚的响声砸在楼道里晃，身后灯灭了，楼梯间的声控灯又顺着亮下去。他关门忘了轻重，溅起整三层的灯火。

 

通话一直没关，杨九郎听见对面的呼吸打在自己耳畔，嗡鸣着。  
仲夏夜燠热，凌晨一点的街面上人已散了个干净，他在空荡的马路间抢了个黄灯，后颈发汗，手机放在一边开着免提，那边的人不说话，也始终不挂断，固执得很。  
车里来不及开空调，先开了四扇窗户，散散白日里的热气。  
电流声隔开一段距离就显得微弱，杨九郎的耳朵却和听筒间挂了条摇摇欲坠的线似的，割舍不断。开到半路，那边的人声一闪而过，被杨九郎敏锐地捕捉到。  
濡满酒气的声音喊他名字，九郎。  
甩了一个红灯在身后。

 

他找到张云雷时张云雷已经睡着了，趴在角落里露出一段曲折的肩线。  
杨九郎在磅礴的嘈杂里找了好久才看见那件熟悉的短袖，短袖袖口伸出半截白胳膊，昏暗灯光里默不作声的玉一样。  
张云雷枕着手臂，脸埋在臂弯里，只露出发红的耳尖。  
杨九郎站在他背后站了一会儿，思考着叫还是不叫。  
他轻轻拍他的肩膀，碰到耸起的一块骨头，还有模糊的体温。  
半晌，脑袋动了动，抬起一只眼睛从臂弯里觑他。  
“走？”杨九郎俯下身问。  
闷闷的一声，就当他是答应了。  
整个人倚在身上也不重，杨九郎想，他太轻了。勉强能够迈开步子，只是脚底发飘，走不稳，两个人往停车的地方挪，身影靠在一处，张云雷温热的手腕贴住杨九郎的脖子，一声不吭。  
走得太拖沓，杨九郎几乎想把他抱起来塞进车里，只是念头，终于没有付诸实践。头顶月色融开一块，一轮月晕圈套住月，温风起了。  
把人安进副驾，安全带穿过肩头，张云雷微微垂头，刘海荡在眼跟前，似乎很乖顺地盹着了。杨九郎拉长安全带的手突然被按住，看着睡了的人一下子睁开眼睛捉住他，嘴角上翘。  
张云雷的声音比起在电话里还真了不少，他说：“去哪儿？”  
“你家呀。”杨九郎用半分力气挣开他的手。  
“钥匙，没带。”  
“那去我家。”杨九郎拢起他的手，把十指放在张云雷的膝上。喝醉的人小小对着安全带的束缚挣扎了一下，他前倾，颈后堪堪擦过杨九郎的鼻尖。  
杨九郎从车右退出来，一根手指在鼻子底下搓了搓，下意识摸鼻尖。  
酒味呛人，但呛人的味道下压着香气，有点酸涩，像一片薄荷叶浮在夜里，能怯暑。  
气味稍纵即逝，他抓不住。

 

杨九郎锁好门去看窝在沙发上的人，张云雷方才还闭着眼睛，现在似乎是醒了，弯腰去捞裤脚。他把裤管卷起，一截脚踝、一截小腿渐次露出来。  
灯光晃在他头顶，杨九郎从笼下的影子里看见一块疤伏在他腿上，有些长的一个刀口，愈合了却不消失。他喝多了酒，那块疤也发红，细细长长一条夏夜的赤蜈蚣。  
杨九郎握住张云雷探下去的手指，不让他摸。  
“痒。”张云雷垂着头，固执地想把手抽出来。  
杨九郎稍稍用了点劲，不让他脱开。张云雷泄了气，倚回靠枕，腿仍不安生，翘到杨九郎身上，横亘在那儿，不讲道理。  
杨九郎把裤管小心折了三折，往上折的，让疤痕暴露在光明的灯下。那条疤见了他仿佛害羞得打卷儿，更厉害地泛红，他拿指腹碾过去，能感受到下刀时切割血肉的足迹。  
“不疼吧？”杨九郎别过头问他。  
“嗯。”张云雷的手背搭在眼睛上，忽然放了腿要站起来，站不稳，晃悠着眼看要倒，他想捂住腿，钢板坠在里面压着疼。  
杨九郎下意识跟着站起来扶他，手忙脚乱地托住一条手臂，往自己身边揽，勉强不两个人都摔进沙发里。  
头发丝蹭在杨九郎颈边，那人前言不搭后语地说，我得回家，腿疼，想吐。  
“不没带钥匙吗，咱乖乖的啊。”杨九郎不敢碰他，手扶在哪里都不对，只好举起来，像对着空气投降。  
他这个视角恰能看见他后颈，痕迹像一颗黢黑的痣。  
“.……就得回去。”  
“你能认得出我谁么。”  
“你谁？”  
杨九郎放弃交流，把人放在沙发上，脑内过醒酒的物什，想去翻翻厨房还有没有剩的茶叶，刚起身就被一只手牵住了。  
手没能牵住手，只拉住一块衣角。  
灯下眉眼酩酊，轮廓都深了些，上挑的眼尾也泛红。  
张云雷朝他笑：“没喝多。你，杨九郎，信了吧？”  
“我给你兑点茶去。”杨九郎说，“还能自己洗澡吗？不洗也没事儿，我不嫌。”  
“去，以为谁都跟你似的。”张云雷放下手，“水不能乌乌突突的啊。”他站起来，又一趔趄。  
杨九郎还是不放心，这点担忧使他连质问喝酒的恼意都忘了个干净。张云雷身上酒味冲人，在屋里趟出一条醉时的痕迹。

 

那剩的半罐子葛花还是张云雷之前留下的，故意放在壁橱里，似乎估算好了下次能派上用处。  
煮茶的功夫里，杨九郎去衣柜翻了件衣服放进浴室，隔着扇玻璃，磨砂映出朦胧的影子，水汽扑了他满脸。  
他听见手掌扶住墙壁的声音，水声落下去，恍惚间还以为是后半夜发梦。  
“你家沐浴露太香了。”张云雷隔着水汽和他说话，还没醒酒，调子淹没在洒水的声响里，哗啦啦是泡沫冲落在瓷砖上。  
“啊。”杨九郎不知道回什么，模糊应了一声。  
葛花消酒，滚水晾了会儿，不烫不凉，杨九郎把茶放在床头柜上，拧开灯，理了理床褥，空调被掀开一个角，刚好容一个人钻进去。  
张云雷走进来时忘了吹头发，水痕湿漉漉淌了一脖子，他坐在床边啜着茶，没干的水就往下落，落进床上，深深浅浅。  
洗去了酒味，身上都是还未散开的沐浴露的味道，葛花偏甘，他被自己都要熏出一个喷嚏。  
杨九郎拿了条干毛巾给他，嘱咐擦干头发再睡，张云雷茶喝一半，似懂非懂地点点头。  
喝酒的事情明天再议，杨九郎给他关好门，自己在沙发上披条薄毯子将就一晚。  
夜深了，窗外寂寂，他熄了灯，在黑暗里辗转了一会儿，难入梦里。  
不知过了多久，半夜里杨九郎爬起来，惦记着房间里的空调是不是打低了，怕张云雷睡着了着凉，悄无声息地钻进卧室。  
一片黑暗里有一处微弱的光亮，杨九郎听见平缓的呼吸声，空调吹风的声音，密密地织起一个夜晚。  
他走向床边，拿了空调遥控器往上调了一度，然后闻见张云雷的味道。  
沐浴露散尽后，原本的气味就无遮无掩地淌出来，清冽又酸，浮在满室凉意里，像吹进来的生涩柑橘的风。  
张云雷睡得安静，手机屏幕在枕边亮着，杨九郎下意识俯下身去看，黑暗里一点秘而不宣的心思。  
他刷了会儿手机才睡着的，屏幕上亮着的是杨九郎的微博，已经翻到了一四年。

 

02  
杨九郎这里有一把张云雷家的备用钥匙，放在床头柜第二层。他早上起来摸进房间去拿，空荡荡的抽屉里掀起一层薄灰，他握着那只小钥匙，在手心攥了会儿，忘记挪步子。  
张云雷醒了，睁开眼就看见灰尘逆着光飞，杨九郎站在床头，手里拿了个金属的小玩意，钥匙反光，一点稀薄的光明缀在杨九郎指尖上。太阳穴有一股灼热的痛意，张云雷懒得去揉额角，只睁着眼睛看杨九郎手里的钥匙。  
意识到张云雷已经醒了，杨九郎手一抖，钥匙掉下去，哐当一声响，那双从混沌里分出来的眼睛吓他一跳。  
“你醒了怎么不出声儿。”  
杨九郎弯腰去捡钥匙，空调被里延出一只手臂，轻巧地啄走了那把。杨九郎不跟他的手指去争，反而盯他胳膊上一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
他拿下巴点点，问：“冷不冷？”  
“不冷，热乎着呢。”  
张云雷握好钥匙。他早忘了是什么时候交给杨九郎保管一把的，似乎是几个月前重配的时候，多打了一支，顺手从钥匙扣上卸下来就给了他。  
钥匙是旧款，笨拙得很，齿状的金属咬他手心。他缩回空调被，杨九郎拽着一角，伸手揉他的额边，空调被拽不上来，被酒意浸了一晚的脸也遮不住，脸颊上冒了一颗淡红的小痘。

 

张云雷埋头喝着粥，杨九郎问他今天是先回他家还是先去园子。去园子其实也没什么事，杨九郎有点后悔问，他不该挑话头。  
他没看出张云雷是不是宿醉了，至少他喝粥时看不出。粥是他拿热水泡着饭糊弄的，张云雷也并不嫌弃，支棱着头发就垂头喝。他吃饭时有一些轻微的响动，寂静晨光里很细碎，杨九郎看着他额前一撮刘海晃荡着，饭粒从勺上掉落碗里，想念叨让他喝得慢些。  
“不去园子了，先回家。”张云雷舀了一口粥，碗里最中间那块，没进嘴就烫了唇角，烫得他直皱眉。  
杨九郎看他甩了勺子，忽然想起来一件事。  
“诶，我们账还没算。”他拉开张云雷的碗，咬字清晰，一口一口从嘴里往外蹦豆子。  
“算什么账……”张云雷自知理亏，他撇开头，避免目光相交，手指蜷在一处，另找个话胡乱搪塞过去，“你陪我回去拿复查的东西，然后直接去南京了。”  
杨九郎拿着勺子在碗里面缓慢搅拌着，他倒是没想到张云雷忽然提起这件事，扑面的米香里，他又闻到昨晚的味道，酸涩的清香，张云雷身后半面墙都被照成橘色。  
他把碗推回去，勺子也放进去转成朝着张云雷的方向，心里斟酌半天不知道怎么开口吐字。  
张云雷继续埋头喝粥，粥吹凉了些，入口适温，不冷不热，熨帖得像他身后照进来的光，他直截了当地问杨九郎：“想问什么就说。”  
杨九郎盯着他肩头越进来的阳光，那里一块鼓起的衣料被穿透了，透明的，缀在他肩头，凭空出现的一块空心石头一样。  
“他呢？”

 

爬楼的使命自然是杨九郎的，张云雷负责坐在车里避阳。  
车熄了火，空调不制冷，张云雷在里面闷得慌，他开了车门，干脆倚在一旁。杨九郎从窗口正好能看见张云雷被晒成一个雪白的影子，楼下有一排樟树，青色的叶子挡住小半视线，杨九郎只瞄了一眼，就继续去翻抽屉。  
张云雷说病例都在哪儿哪儿的抽屉里，杨九郎翻了半天没找着，只好在房间里转悠。  
屋里这时反而照不到光，凉阴阴的，刚进门杨九郎就嗅到了信息素，整间屋子都是，灌满了葡萄柚的气味。  
他翻动柜子抽屉时，每打开一个地方，气味就扑面而来。信息素不强烈不咬人，仅仅淡淡地悬在空气里，像一道被人拨来拨去的帘子，杨九郎清楚是张云雷在这里住了太久的缘故，一寸角落，一寸墙壁都有他的痕迹。  
他稍稍想了一下，找了几个可能的地方，果不其然在床头柜的缝隙里找到了——可能哪次他睡着前忘了放好。  
似乎别的痕迹并没有，他的物品理得清爽，卧室桌上放了一对梨花板，梨花板旁边是一支小药瓶，药瓶上贴了标签，英文的，杨九郎不用猜就知道是抑制剂。  
他犹豫着，还是把药揣进了兜里。  
杨九郎握着那叠纸，锁门前停了一步，他想起刚刚自己俯身去看楼下的张云雷时，他似乎拿手遮了阳，也在抬头看他。夏阳照得眼前雪白，他看不分明，也不敢认。  
他走出去前，深呼吸了一口。  
张云雷在楼下等得有些不耐，他额上挂了一层汗，杨九郎跑下来时也是满脖子汗，隔了一段路就冲张云雷摇手里的纸，仿佛是胜利的旗帜。  
“这回可得放好了。”杨九郎和他抱怨了几句没找到，又说帮他把抑制剂带出来了，估摸着可能就这几天是他易感期，得备着。  
他自己都记不住的事偏杨九郎能记得，张云雷点点头：“那药先放你那儿，反正你也得一直跟着我。”  
他们上车，杨九郎俯身替张云雷拉安全带时故意在他肩膀上停了两秒，他那时几乎都快忘了挡住阳光的房间里漂浮着的香气，只好悄无声息地从他肩头找，像甜椒薄荷捣碎了拌在一处，略显刺鼻，但闻了两秒气味就柔和下去，变成甜丝丝的味道。  
他不知道张云雷清不清楚他这些小动作，不说就默认他真的不懂，肩头的味道灌进鼻腔，杨九郎舔了下嘴唇。  
可张云雷不知道也是棘手的事，就像他此时偏头去看窗外，把后颈暴露出来。  
那里晒不到阳光，方才却是积了一层薄汗，淡红到几乎无形，可痕迹确乎存在着，是疤痕，也是沟壑。  
杨九郎退回来，他倚住靠背，手摸了摸鼻尖。

 

复查频率半年一次，不多不少，正好一百八十天。  
张云雷上了高铁倒头就睡，他枕着杨九郎的肩膀，杨九郎睡不着，只能看窗外飞过的景，从楼厦到屋瓦，掠过他眼中的水面，晴光万里，来来去去，周身呼吸安静，他能点出张云雷呼吸的拍子。  
一嗒嗒，二嗒嗒，像夏日里无声地舞，穿梭在无尽的轨道上。  
而枕在他肩头的脸庞缓缓开始发烫，在他未曾注意时，连同耳后根一起，那缕类如柑橘的气息要泄闸了。

 

[ 狐朋狗友 | AU 未完 ]

他锁骨左侧下有一个伤口，已经结了暗褐色的痂，时时发痒，总是不自觉地用食指去抠。杨九郎从他掉下的领口里看到那块伤，他拿大拇指压上去，问怎么弄的呀，怎么都抠流血了，下次不许抠了。张云雷啃着削好的梨，白生生的果肉和他亮出来的大腿一种颜色，汁水吮着他的下巴，他一偏身，说：“管不着。”  
“得，”杨九郎说，“下次不给你削梨了。”  
张云雷置若罔闻，他挑高眉毛，眼睫在他手上是有生命的，会吹风的，他往后倚，倚在塑料椅背上，椅子脚尖踮起，他掌握着平衡，像掌握着一场晚风，自己的脚尖爬到杨九郎毛茸茸的小腿上，拱他的小腿肚儿。“那你死切吧。”  
死。这个字在他口中极廉价，杨九郎有时怀疑他的字典里是不是有“死”的八种写法，张云雷提到这个字的频率就和杨九郎自己骂“我擦”的频率差不多，他看起来也不是很在乎生死的样子，总乜斜着眼，病恹恹对着世界骂街似的，多的时候一天一包烟，中指侧面熏得焦黄，嘴巴里有股呛人的苦味，只有舌尖是软的，是湿的，是甜的。杨九郎就爱他的舌尖。  
张云雷这时间刚洗完澡，头发梢还潮着，脖子后面有股皂香，他套了件黑T恤衫，招摇着光裸的腿，边啃着梨肉边哼哼，嘴里咿咿呀呀也听不清在唱什么，啃完了梨，他把核往垃圾桶里一扔，起身打了个呵欠。这个呵欠恰好露出他的肚皮来，杨九郎的眼神就抓住了那颗西瓜籽大小的、黑乎乎的肚脐眼，它被主人拉伸、抻长，冲杨九郎挤眉弄眼，仿佛一个信号灯，打着闪。  
离张云雷上班还有一个小时，杨九郎抬头望了望钟，他当即决定拿手戳他的肚脐眼一下，随后把人压在饭桌边蹭他颈窝，嗅他发根潮湿的味道，最好还能揉两把腰。但是，张云雷的眼神飞过来，他宣布：“我上班儿，别碰我。”模样和一只趾高气昂的猫差不多。  
杨九郎就收了手，他讪讪地摸着后脑勺，说自己毕设得开题了，就不跟着他去了，晚上接他下班。  
“开嘛题，嘛叫开题？”天津话，张云雷开始从沙发上摸到自己的裤子，黑裤子，白大腿，细瘦两条跟白蛇钻进深草似的，他把拉链拉上，掏口袋里的火机和烟，空空如也。杨九郎看见他皱起眉，“嗐”了一声，说：“内烟不刚刚被压坏了么。”  
“哦。”张云雷抽出手拨弄额前的发，他沉默半晌，拿眼睛瞪杨九郎：“我让你去床上不听。”  
他瞪人分认真和不认真两种，不认真的时候被瞪的人就跟被蜜蜂蛰了，一颗心又红又肿，眼神咬住那么点儿的肌肤不放口。杨九郎后脖子发痒，他也站起来，替张云雷理领子，把歪在一边的领口拉正了，遮掉那个结痂之地。他说，晚上想吃什么夜宵，我请行了吧？

 

他们住的地界恰好在学校后门，过一条街就是酒吧巷，胡同被废旧自行车堵成了死胡同，老楼未拆，半面墙是爬山虎，半面墙是开锁办假证修水管的牛皮癣广告。三楼那颗灯泡杨九郎修了八百多回还是不亮，偏偏张云雷某天晚上一咳嗽就亮了。那时杨九郎正忙着拆他扣得死紧的皮带，两个人亲在一块儿和黏糊湿热的两片年糕一样，黑暗里张云雷吮着扫进来的舌尖，眼前忽然就亮起了灯，他听见一句“我操”然后箍在腰间的手就停了。他被亲得晕头转向，裤裆发热，两腿打颤，昏黄的光使他眯着眼靠在剥落了皮的墙上，于是他自己也骂了一句“我操”。  
温度骤降下来，杨九郎有些不好意思地看张云雷揉乱的头发，他手指间厚厚一层发胶，张云雷的皮带被他拆了一半，衣服下摆倒是揪出来了，一截细腰暴露在突兀的灯光里，墙皮似的白。  
“受得了受不了啊这个......”杨九郎烦躁地撸了把后脑勺。  
“你是不是不行？”眼尾跋扈地吊在夜里，张云雷歪着嘴角嘲笑他，薄薄的眼皮笑得发颤，睫毛扑棱着，簌簌往下掉着光和尘。  
“我行不行您不最清楚吗。”杨九郎认命地拿钥匙开门，他的反驳无力地跳出来，张云雷根本没往耳朵里去，他“嗤”一声，把自己的衣服拉好。趁进门前，张云雷附在杨九郎耳边悄悄说了句话。  
你倒是进来呀，翔子。  
杨九郎的脖子感受到了他喷出的热气。  
进门就被抵在了门上，杨九郎一口咬在张云雷肩头，伸手抽他屁股，皮带拽松了手沿着腰摸下去，湿的硬的抹在一块儿，杨九郎掐他腿根细嫩的肉，问他：“今儿起来得够快的，这么想要啊？”“是，就等你呢哥哥。”张云雷抬眼看他一丝一毫也不怯，他眼底沾了笑意，乌黑的眼线被杨九郎一口一口舔去，吃他的眼尾，张云雷在吻里闷笑，一只手抚摸着他，他开始震颤，柔软的根须在掌心沸腾起来。  
“嘶......轻点儿，翔子。”  
“这个真轻不了。”杨九郎叼住他的耳垂，“您忍忍。”  
张云雷伏在他肩头任凭处置，到了的时候急喘出声，在人手里泄了干净，他大口喘着气，眼前天旋地转，一整个夜晚颠倒过来。杨九郎那手心那点东西蹭他的大腿，掐着他臀尖白花花的肉，问：“今儿后台内人谁啊？”  
“别问。”  
杨九郎不吱声了，他抽离开张云雷身边，空气冷下来，张云雷的腰藏进衣服里，他颧骨上一阵潮红还没褪，仿佛被抛掷半晌的欲望留在他脸颊上，久久消散不去。  
杨九郎气得谨慎，夜里躺床上两人都准备着同床异梦的戏码了，杨九郎忽然翻过来，小碎牙落在张云雷胳膊肘上，一口一个印子。张云雷疼得抽气，张嘴轻声骂他：“你他妈有病非得啃我几口才舒心是不是？”  
不回答，杨九郎的舌头游过那些印子，又顺着手臂往上走，咬他的耳垂和锁骨，耳垂是肉，锁骨是骨，张云雷软了半边腰，拿手推他：“你别......我心口跟虫子爬似的。”  
“求我我就不来了。”  
“滚，谁给你的自信，杨淏翔你差不多得了，我明天一身印子给谁看？好看吗这？”  
“你说给谁看呢？”杨九郎往他耳朵眼灌气，张云雷翻白眼，他猛地转过头，在杨九郎唇边舔了一口，湿漉漉的舌尖像夜里的雾，自己小声嘟囔了一句：“就给你看，不给别人看了。”然后翻过身，拿背对着杨九郎，不再说话。

 

杨九郎去年冬天就不住宿舍了，他的东西零零散散搬过来，盘踞了出租屋的小半壁江山。冬天时候，三九天，下大雪，胡同口有卖烤红薯的摊儿，他自己买一个，再给张云雷挑一个，深一脚浅一脚踩着吱嘎作响的雪，去接张云雷下班。张云雷正在避风的墙根下抽着烟，他脸冻得发白，耳朵赤红一片，还没见着人，嘴里就被怼进一口热烘烘的红薯肉。  
“怎么搁外头站着？”杨九郎把红薯皮再撕开点儿，嘴里呼出的白气和张云雷呼出的白气缠在一块儿，掺着雪粒往天上飞。  
红薯烤得正好，软绵绵的肉咬在嘴里，唇舌暖融，张云雷在墙上按灭了烟，也不说话，只冲杨九郎笑。他画着一层内眼线，寒气凝结在他的睫毛上，红薯喷出的热气晕开他的眼睛，乌糟糟一片阴影。  
“你春节回家么？回家就趁早收拾东西从我这儿滚蛋，宝贝儿。”  
杨九郎一口气差点没上来。  
“操，你就见天儿气我吧张云雷。”杨九郎把红薯从他嘴边择开，自己咬了一口，“我不回切，还是和你，行了吧？”  
张云雷愣了一下，“你真不回去呀？”  
“这不你一人我不放心。”  
“有什么可不放心的。”张云雷说，没遇着杨九郎的前小半辈子他不是照样活着。  
雪越落越大，张云雷的脚脖子冻得疼，他推了杨九郎胸口一把，“走吧，回家吧，我也没东西可拿。”  
这年冬天雪大得邪门，两个人在胡同里趟出一道深色的河，冒雪往回走。红薯摊早收了，潦草留在原地一个铺盖，像是个窟窿。他头一次亲张云雷就是在这片的墙根下，角落里的小驻唱拿着话筒撇他一眼，热的醉的往头上涌，他喝大的时候不怂，手里的酒却换成了薄荷糖，他冲着驻唱咧嘴笑，额头上白湿的汗在光下密密洇成一片。  
小驻唱牙尖嘴利，唯独舌头和腰是软的。  
杨九郎的最后一门考试在两天后，他半年翘了所有晚课，只记得学期初有个老师在讲台上叽里哇啦讲理论讲得口水横飞，半年夜里夜夜笙歌夜夜失眠，他咬张云雷一口，张云雷必得拿十口来还他，狐狸崽子比他还小三岁，这要是搁校园里头都得笑着叫他一声“师哥”。可张云雷偏不，他搽着粉底，戴上耳钉，后腰被攥出来的手印一遮，正眼也不看杨九郎一下。心情好的时候叫“哥哥”和“九郎”，心情不好的时候就一个“诶”砸过去。  
杨九郎掰着他腿根，心想自己也没好到哪儿去，二十二减三等于十九，这道算数他还是会做的，刚成年的小孩儿吃起来也不牙酸，他一捂脸，却控制不住把张云雷顶成一团积雨的云，看他拱起的腰背，湿漉漉的臀缝吃着自己，心想，真可以的，都不怕人身份证造假，哐啷，自己直接进局子了。  
考试？考什么？杨九郎半夜侧身翻着手机，哦，美学选修，就那个唾沫横飞的老师上的课，美是......美是......张云雷有光就睡不着，他睡眠浅，这么娇气的毛病不知道哪儿来的，脸埋在杨九郎背心哼哼一声，吐息是只站不起来的羊羔。美是理念的感性的显现，理念是绝对唯一的实在......张云雷的睫毛扫在他的颈子里，一只手环住他的腰，像赖着陷阱不走的兔子，手脚都被扎穿了也红着眼睛看他。杨九郎忽然有一丝慌乱，他熄灭了手机，不敢再动，不敢惊醒张云雷的睡眠。他想起张云雷在吧台角落里拿着话筒唱歌，光影在他周身打转，第一次接过自己的薄荷糖，欲望是盐巴味的，某个秋天，他逃离宿舍和选修课，住进来，生根发芽，搅乱一些脏器和眼泪，他那年二十二岁。  
他觉得周遭的一切正处在一个生命的“美”的峰顶，理论则要去他妈的。

 

杨九郎下手拍的第一个画面是张云雷刷牙，他举着一台小DV，叩了叩门，张云雷满嘴雪白的泡沫正对着镜头，反手就把门关了，嘴里含含糊糊骂了句“你有病啊杨九郎”。杨九郎边开门边和他解释：“毕业作品，毕业作品。”他的镜头圈住正在漱口的人，逼仄屋子里漫着潮湿和牙膏发凉的薄荷味，张云雷把牙刷杯子一扔，沾着水捻平自己睡得左右乱翘的头发，他对着镜子，暗蓝的塑料帘子把光也滤成暗蓝，回头朝摄像头笑，露出一排小白牙，睫毛融在光里，眼睛眯起像是在分辨雾气和梦。  
“把我拍好看点儿，我怕你毁了我的脸。”  
“那不能够。”

左侧锁骨的痂被杨九郎咬掉一次，张云雷的后颈陷在枕头里，疼得抽气，杨九郎嘴唇上还残留着没擦去的辣椒粉，伤口在夜里灼热地呼吸，张云雷掰着他脑袋把人从身上揪下来，胡乱用手背抹了伤口一把，腥气，流血了。他摁开灯瞪杨九郎，手背上一缕淡红色，杨九郎才反应过来，又凑上去拿鼻子嗅他侧颈，说：“让你别点辣的，非不听。”张云雷就把身子完全侧过去，摆出不理人的架势。杨九郎得寸进尺一点儿从后面环住他，用手指尖捞他的伤：“我错了，您饶我这回，认罚。”  
“那就好好睡觉吧。”张云雷攥住他的手指，脚掌踢他小腿，腰间顶着的东西退开些又戳上来，柔软的皮肤被咬住。  
“诶，张云雷，你告儿我......”杨九郎朝他耳朵里吹气，有点笑的意思，但笑得模糊，“但你别气，我就这么一问......上次后台怎么还有人动手动脚的？哪只手碰的你？”  
“......毛病。”张云雷在他怀里转个身，鼻子抵住杨九郎的下巴，手伸下去一把攥住了，“你要不要试试？”  
“行啊。”  
床是弹簧床，张云雷的手多漂亮，十根手指细而直，叼在嘴里一块骨节顺着一块骨节含湿了，他心脏跳在左边，杨九郎搂着他的腰，把人的骨头都撑开展平，像晾开一张湿画，从他腿间穿过。张云雷被翻过来，再对折、合拢，他被折成夜里一块棱角分明的碎玻璃，晶亮的液滴从前端脱落下来，坠地而亡。伤口汩汩流血，杨九郎的舌尖尝到咸味，他虚拢着张云雷的后腰，手指在腰窝边上掐出红印，张云雷抖得厉害，他耳边有急促的紊乱的热风，颤抖着把睫毛碾碎了。  
十二点以后停热水，张云雷洗得浑身发白，他剃得干净的脑勺两侧开始重新长出一层薄薄的发茬，锁骨窝里残余着肥皂味。他把湿毛巾往杨九郎头上扔，杨九郎正调摄像机，“嚯”了一句，镜头举起来照到张云雷半块大腿，昏暗灯下雪白一道。  
“拍嘛呢，这也拍？”张云雷躺上另一边床。  
“不是正好按开了，没拍呢，您对我放一百个心。”杨九郎把湿毛巾揭下来，自己攥在手里，“冲镜头笑个？”  
光线暗淡，屏幕里都是噪点，只有张云雷隐隐约约的下颔线和眼睛。他的眼睛瞥向另一边，说：“不笑。”  
“笑个。”  
“滚。”  
“就这么一次。”  
杨九郎的手指点点张云雷的手肘，张云雷偏过脸，嘴角微微歪了一下：“你最近都不去上课了？”  
“见天儿也没上过几节，不都在跟您学习么。”杨九郎收了摄像机，“能毕业就凑活。”  
“千万别凑活。”张云雷闭上眼睛，“看见楼道口那张条子了吗？这儿啊，要拆。”

[香蕉 | 我也不知道这是什么]

米缸中间埋了一只香蕉，胳膊潜进去没到手肘那儿才能够着，最上层的米浮了一层灰尘似的白，不是黏着的乳白色，而是就像掺了灰的薄薄一层白，又透又软，漾着的丝丝缕缕的沫子一样的。把未熟的香蕉埋进米里不知道是谁想的法子，三日前放进去的时候，香蕉是硬邦邦一根，被折断的柄上吐露着青色，青色掺在黄色里，大摇大摆霸占了大半个果实的颜色。三日后，杨九郎替人把香蕉从米缸里捞出来，他捞过鱼，捞过虾，唯独没有捞过香蕉，从米里边跳进去、潜游入缸，他细长的手指变成了一尾白鱼，在细碎的生米里面谨慎地横冲直撞，直到碰触到一个毛糙的物体，有点像香蕉的身体。米缸明面上风波陡起，刺啦一声米粒纷纷往下滑，杨九郎就把香蕉勾出来了，它在黑暗干燥的暖和地方待到第三天，终于有人救它回返光明世界。  
杨九郎对于这次救援很是失望，香蕉皮上皴黑一块，发散着甜熟的香气，像他两个月前舍不得吃的梨子两个月后被捧出来，早已烂透了，黑斑印证着一场悄无声息的死，死是熟过了头，米缸里熬出了尸斑，杨九郎盯着手掌里这根香蕉看了又看，决定还是先把它剥开。香蕉肉倒是只被污损了一小块，这个一小块——杨九郎拿他的手心比划了一下大小——可以遮住他半边蜿蜒的掌纹，他开始叹气，叹出的气出了口腔就化作白色，乒乒乓乓打着屋子里冷硬的空气。他扶了一下米缸边缘，拿着香蕉想，怎么咬才能咬出一个完美的果实。  
他的计划想到一半，房檐上半数的雪被震落的那时，有人喊他“干嘛呢”，雪从房檐上扑簌簌往下坠，到处是被雪溅起的冷雾。他捏着香蕉的柄，眼看着人咬掉了香蕉最上头一块完好的部分，烂掉的地方在腰部，然而腰部被避开了，张云雷耷拉着薄眼皮，睫毛跟着嘴里咀嚼的动作慢悠悠地晃。他比杨九郎稍微高一点，从夏天开始，张云雷的身体抽条得像一颗春雨里的柳树枝，随意扦插都能活下来，杨九郎眼见着吃完三只小布丁的张云雷长过了木门框上他用美工小刀刻的粗痕，长过了八仙桌的绛红色桌面，长到他额头那么高，然后消无声息地高出他的额角。冬天已经不适合吃冰的东西了，即便在夏天，师父家冰箱里底层也只有冷冻的鱼和牛肉，没有给冰棍留出专门的座次，但他们有的是方法，奶油味的小布丁就是从街拐角的小卖部用五角钱偷渡回家的。  
杨九郎想起来了，三天前，是张云雷说要吃的，放进米缸则是张云雷和他一起从报刊文摘中缝里找到的偏方，杨九郎负责趁师父师娘不注意把香蕉放进去藏好，张云雷负责望风，他个子高、脖子长，以此为看得远的凭证。杨九郎藏完以后胳膊肘上浮了薄薄一层灰。“不是灰，是米灰。”张云雷把那只胳膊抬起来，仿佛在抬自己的胳膊一样娴熟，轻轻吹去了那层不白不灰的米灰，他努着嘴唇，眉毛纠结在一块儿，不肯用手把灰擦掉，只是用气。杨九郎看他吹不动，自己拍了两下，把胳膊从张云雷手里解放出来，皮肤上麻麻一层薄灰似的痒意。  
张云雷一口几乎是把最好的部分咬去了，杨九郎的手缩了一下，他说：“烂了就别吃了。”“我吃的是好的那块儿。”“那剩下的我扔了啊？”“成，爱扔不扔。”杨九郎离开香蕉的束缚，他最后看了一眼香蕉上留下的牙印，齐垛垛排成一圈，离黑斑有点谨慎的距离。

[ 坦塔罗斯 | 超脱AU 未完 ]

01  
把男孩领回家是因为挑衅。那双眼睛，雪亮的钓钩，尾班地铁末站仿佛对夜晚的一种刺探。他和男孩一起走进二号出口，通道里灌满了风和冷白的灯光，鞋跟打在地上泄出脆而故意的回声，在他身后。倒数第三站，地铁里剩下三个人，杨淏翔和另外两个隔了一整节车厢的距离。  
他靠着椅背假寐，如果他耳机里的歌再多出两首，不至于在某个时刻戛然而止，使他听不见下一截车厢里正在发生的事件，一切就不可能开始，伤口，睡梦，右手背的灰痣都不会扰乱他井然有序的班车。  
最开始是微弱的水声，像有人在故意弹动舌根，像手指去搅弄一盒撕开封盖的酸奶，他睁开眼不再拿睡眠伪装自己，车窗外困倦的路灯被行车拉长，有如某种古人画像上细长的眼尾，车厢内光线清朗，与夜无关，但声音是确实存在的，黏稠的，促狭的，湿哒哒，因为进行到高处而无法抑制。  
杨淏翔焦躁地抖了抖腿，他不明白是自己捕捉到了声音，还是声音捕捉到了他。等他不受控制地回头看车厢的另一端时，他会发现是后者，看的时间很短，几乎只算是偷瞄。地铁里被漆成粉红色的座椅像袒露的牙床，黄色与黑色标明一片区域禁止倚靠，金属扶手咬上去也许会咯吱咯吱响，他的视线里一共出现了一个男人的发顶和半截跪在地上裸露的纸白的小腿。  
趁着声音越来越大之前，他点开屏幕让歌曲从头开始，还有一站，他闭上眼睛，那截小腿，车座椅，路灯，循环往复出现在脑内。到站报站声和一阵低哑暧昧的喉音几乎同时响起来，隔着耳机，它们像从水底传来，磨钝了的刀尖一样，在皮肤上留下白色的印痕，疼痛但划不伤皮肉。  
他走在通道里，故意加快了脚步，身后鞋跟的声音并没有从容地跟上来，反而不知所措地凌乱起来，轻重轻，轻重轻，像一瘸一拐的节拍。  
离出站的手扶电梯还有十米，杨淏翔停下来，转身去看到底是谁，身后的人没有预料到他会回头，所有声音突然止息了，夜风是回潮的春风，不配带着“春”字，它毫不温吞，落在皮肤上是潮凉的。  
是女孩，还是一个男孩？是男孩。他往后退几步，受惊的兔子一样的退法，后背靠到冰冷的通道墙壁前脚崴了一下，只一下他又站好了，双手抱在胸前，他仰头去看杨淏翔，披垂的发丝搭在脸颊上。豹纹短袖和黑色的裙子，这算什么装扮？杨淏翔想。他并不想走过去，只摘了耳机，把线缠好收进口袋，男孩斜倚着墙壁看着他，只一小会儿就摆出了自如的态势，高跟鞋缓慢地点着地，踩碎了地面上反射的白光，像落了满地的玻璃碴。  
杨淏翔的手在口袋里翻了半天，拿出一包面巾纸，他往前走几步，离男孩的距离不算近，两个人中间横亘着雪白的灯光倒影，面巾纸没有香味，它孤零零地悬在半空，迟迟没有一只手来接。  
杨淏翔不清楚在他先下车的这段时间里发生了什么，刚才那半截纸白的小腿应该就是属于这个男孩的。他的膝盖破了，像开了一朵糜烂的花，萎缩在灰土里血肉模糊着，小腿肚上蜿蜒着一线红，裙摆只能遮住大腿，抱在胸前的手臂很细，手腕上有一圈红痕，嘴边也有一个伤口，血和方才的罪证，——还有口红，混合在一起，使他的口唇嫣红潮润。  
他眨动眼睛，眼角的黑痕似乎要扑簌着掉下来，淤青笼住半边脸颊，乌云堵住月亮，他的脸上躺着一个夜晚，毫无生气又光怪陆离。那包面巾纸送给他的嘴唇。杨淏翔以为他轻屑于它，打算把纸放到地上，而不打算收回口袋里。但男孩猝不及防地伸手，没有接那包纸，直接拉住了杨淏翔的手，用的是巧劲，鱼鹰捕食时那样，对着水面迅疾却轻巧地衔住一尾鱼，翅尖颤动。  
杨淏翔毫无防备地被拉过去，距离骤然缩短，他清晰地看见男孩嘴上的粘腻和红色，也看见了那些伤口。他闻起来是一股赝品象牙的味道，他的皮肤也像象牙，眼睛，眼睛是窗户，他以为男孩的窗户应该是打破而迟迟未曾修缮的，他错了。他的窗户过于洁净——就像他后来想到的那个词，“天真”，干净的眼睛里搅拌着一场暴雨，柔丽的毒蔓，溺水人的稻草。  
所以那天，他失败于这双眼睛。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“重要吗？”  
“很重要。”  
男孩的手指探入杨淏翔的掌心，啄食他的掌纹，他说，带我走。

 

02  
你叫什么名字。进门前杨淏翔又问了他一遍，仍然没能得到答案，被提问者甚至学会了反击，他用手指将一绺头发别到耳后，露出白净的侧脸，颌骨分明，鼻梁挺翘，狼狈在路上打扫得差不多，那张脸缓和了许多，他含着一丝笑问，那你叫什么呀？  
他的问句没有结束，男孩在杨淏翔掏出钥匙之前勾住了他的脖子，细瘦的手臂仿佛一根发光的绳索，还没等绳索收紧，杨淏翔就攥着他的腕子，把他的手放回身侧，像是那个动作没有发生过。夜深人静，男孩在呼吸间走进一个迷宫，他握上自己的手腕，摩挲着那小块皮肤，始终找不到出路。他短暂地安静下来，指甲陷进皮肤里，沉默含在他唇齿间的阴影里。  
男孩站在门口脱下了高跟鞋，黑色的、小巧的尖角，锐利的跟会咬啮地面，系带从他的脚腕上脱落，他修长的手指去解那个搭扣，像完成一场蜕茧，剥出柔软白皙的脚掌，让它们踏在冰冷的地板上，脚底染了一层灰尘。“你放鞋柜上，没事儿。”杨淏翔示意他。他歪着脑袋，并没有听他的话，高跟鞋拎在手里，进了屋才把它们放在沙发旁边，他坐下，只占了房间里一小片空白，但又似乎是一个壮丽的注脚——温黄灯光劈离阴影，他的面孔完全显露出来，杨淏翔几乎是愣住了，一瞬间好像他唇边的伤口和腿肚上的淤青都退隐让位于他的五官，清秀婉娈的筹码掷出来，反而给杨淏翔的恻隐衬得拙劣。  
“你要是困了就睡会儿。”杨淏翔和他说，“喝牛奶么？”男孩抬起眼睛，似乎在咀嚼“牛奶”两个字的含义。杨淏翔发现不对，补上一句：“呃......就是牛奶，我没别的意思。”等不到男孩回答，他径自走去厨房，躲开男孩目光的注视，在燃气灶上煮了一锅牛奶。青蓝的火苗吻着锅底，杨淏翔抱臂站在一旁，看着牛奶翻滚，眼前全是那只脚掌和颓靡的嘴唇。  
他递过牛奶时，男孩突兀地说了自己的名字，他说：“张磊。”然后不动声色地接过杯子，想抿一口又中途停住，他问杨淏翔：“我能先漱个口吗？”于是杨淏翔又端来一杯清水，是他慌张了，他看着张磊吐掉嘴里的水，趁他喝着牛奶回房间找到一件干净的白T恤，搭在男孩手边。  
“你等会儿去洗个澡。”  
在他洗澡的间隙，杨淏翔翻出了许久不用的医药箱。医药箱打开在那里，他得先研究一下各种药品和工具如何使用。正翻着说明书，张磊已经洗完出来了，他头发没有擦干，湿漉漉地往下滴水，地板上聚起一小片水洼。杨淏翔抬头看他，不伦不类的妆洗干净了，露出秀气生涩的五官，他有一双黑白分明的眼睛，在夜里也显得熠亮，嗔视有情。他冲张磊招手，他便坐回到沙发上，膝盖乖巧地并拢在一起，手指蜷缩在大腿上，像是在无声等待。男孩有些苍白，像失了血色的花朵，他一苍白，那些伤口就愈加躁动不安，刺伤了杨淏翔的眼睛。膝盖上的是擦伤，他只有一瓶快过期的红药水，勉强先拿棉签蘸了去小心地触碰，张磊一声不吭地看他低头安抚那些伤口，未干的水珠滑进衣领里，染湿小块的衣料。  
杨淏翔不敢去碰他，他身上是熟悉的沐浴露香味和刺鼻的药水味混合的气息，仿佛一个夜的秘密。当他挽救了左膝盖，想处理大腿的时候，张磊突然打直了背，他垂头问道：“你真要看？”  
“是上药。”杨淏翔纠正他，“不上药会感染。”于是张磊分开膝盖，这与某种桃色的邀请类似，杨淏翔想不了太多，他原以为自己不会太惊讶，但现实嘲笑他的想象过于局限，男孩的大腿内侧像是被蹂躏过的雪地，淤青、伤口、红痕，斑斓得像一段彩绸，又是勾人联想的意象拼接，他下意识去猜测这些痕迹来自于怎样的手掌，怎样的暴雨，那是他难以触碰的无数个夜晚的合集，只有张磊自己知道。张磊看他愣住反而像恶作剧得逞，他并拢双腿，故意把他夹在腿间，用完好的右膝盖蹭杨淏翔的肩膀。杨淏翔发现他下面什么也没有穿，过大的白T恤朦胧又潦草，他的青色的雄蕊，他的无花果的洞穴，都半遮半掩着放置在那里，像是一些和他自己无关的物件，随时可以取用。  
“可能有点儿疼。”杨淏翔回过神来，他扔了棉签，换作棉球去擦拭他的狼藉。张磊看着他在自己腿间跪下，无动于衷地拨弄着衣服的下摆，腿肚有意抬起来往他肩膀上架，好让他安抚那些伤口，也用来做一个无声的诱饵。脚尖顺着杨淏翔的后背滑下去，荡进湿润的空气里，他想喟叹，因为真的疼了，对那些伤口的愈疗像再一次撕开它们，一塌糊涂。你怎么能忍受长久注视着那些伤口？他没有问杨淏翔，也忘了问自己，陌生的温柔触碰把他逼进死角，他惶然了，他得逃出来。  
大腿上的伤口勉勉强强，然后是脚掌，它们冰冷得像一块玉石，张磊在他手心里辗转着，另一只脚掌缓慢地滑过他蹲下的小腿，攀缘到大腿上，轨迹歪歪扭扭。杨淏翔忽然捉住了他的脚腕，那块骨头硌在他手中，张磊下意识挣扎了一下，当然挣脱不开，他看见杨淏翔把脸侧贴上那小块皮肤，在凸起的骨头上吻了一下，狎昵被他当作威胁使用。但他语气平缓，不疾不徐：“别动了。”  
张磊安静下来，任凭他托着自己粘着灰尘的脚底，摸索鲜红的脚后跟，犹如采撷一枚丰润的浆果，他拿着棉球，仔细修复这件器皿的刮痕。  
从下到上，从腿间到手臂，杨淏翔本来想问他更加隐秘的伤口，但最终换了个方式。当他把最后一块棉球扔进垃圾桶，他问张磊：“还有哪儿受伤了？”张磊摇头，杨淏翔皱了皱眉，说：“嘴张开。”他刚刚吐出那一口水时，杨淏翔看见水里飘着淡红的血丝，那么他口中应该也有伤口，奈何这个男孩连暴露也不愿意暴露，壁垒森严。  
“张嘴。”杨淏翔在药箱里拿出药片，勉勉强强的维生素B，也许有用，他把药片在茶几边沿磕碎，用手指沾了粉末，探进他的口腔里。张磊嘴角也有裂口，但他不怕疼似的把嘴张开，乖顺听话得像一只红眼兔子。那只手指轻柔地碰触着他的牙龈和齿列，摸到一颗坚硬的臼齿和臼齿旁边柔软的腔壁，它破损了，被温水和牛奶浸泡过的伤口宛如一只悄声的眼睛，种子在其中生根发芽。张磊在这种入侵里被逼出眼泪，生理性的泪水积在眼角，他微微低眼去看，杨淏翔的另一只手正垫在他的下巴上，不让那些不受控的口水滴进他的锁骨里。  
他的手指无措地攥紧了衣角。

伤口处理完毕，张磊的头发也干得差不多，他坐在沙发上，像四肢都是新生的，动作不了。杨淏翔收好医药箱，他背着灯光低头看张磊：“你冷不冷？要是不嫌弃我，我给你拿条裤衩儿。”张磊摇了摇头，但杨淏翔还是去拿了一条，回来时张磊已经靠着沙发边睡去了，他的手臂与腿蜷缩起来，仿佛一个羊水中的胎儿，等待藤蔓的卷覆。杨淏翔站在原地想了一会儿，不好打搅他，便另外拿了一条毯子，盖住他的肩膀，一切都是洁白无瑕的。  
杨淏翔这时才能呼吸出声，他进到浴室，水汽平息不久，地上萎顿着他的衣物——那条裙子，还有其他的，包括假发。杨淏翔把脏衣物放进洗衣机，让机器缓慢地启动起来。他等着衣物洗干净，像擦去另一层伤口。  
等他拿着湿衣物要去晾晒，已经困得走路都发飘，他穿过客厅，又从阳台回来，关门声都放轻了，在夜晚里细微又闷。他走到沙发前，再一次看睡着的男孩，他看了一会儿，以为他进了梦里，便蹲下身去关沙发边上的灯。在灯光熄灭前，他听见张磊的声音，很轻的气声，他几乎以为那是自己的一个梦。  
他问蹲在沙发边上的人，你是要救我吗？


End file.
